


Art Imitates Real Life

by itakethewords (BluntBetty)



Series: Frequent Fliers and Fandom [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A love Story, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fanfic Writer Yuuri, M/M, Opposites Attract, Pilot Viktor, fandom Yuuri, secret santa gift, yoisecretsanta18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/itakethewords
Summary: Yuuri loves writing fanfiction. He loves his boyfriend Viktor. Nobody believes the stories he tells about the crazy trips Viktor takes him on so he decides he should just turn them into fanfic. The fandom is thirsty.My Secret Santa gift for yoisecretsanta18!





	Art Imitates Real Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothebatcave53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/gifts).



> This is my secret Santa gift for tothebatcave53. I'm gonna say this isn't late, it's early for orthodox Christmas, lol. You were an open book for what you wanted so I went this route! I hope you like it and if you do, I think I'll write more, going into detail with some of their trips? Eh? Eh?

Yuuri was a nerd. Classic nerd with glasses, slight pudge, and imbued with the blue glow of a computer screen on his skin. He played video games, MMORPG, read and wrote fanfiction, and devoured countless posts of fanart. He had over two dozen stories with hundreds of thousands of hits combined, a portfolio of what fandoms considered fluff, angst, AUs, and smut. Smut was his specialty. Mostly because his stories tended to mirror the ridiculous situations he and his boyfriend got themselves into. 

Said boyfriend, one Viktor Nikiforov, was not a nerd. He didn’t understand roleplay in a family-friendly setting, the only video game he could play was Mario Kart, and until he’d met Yuuri, he’d never known what fanfiction and fanart was. No, Viktor was an airline pilot. Naturally pale from his Russian roots, he only wore glasses while flying, and he worked out religiously when not in the air. His favorite work out was Yuuri and his thighs.

* * *

 

They met in an airline lounge. With Yuuri’s flight delayed due to aircraft issues and no spares available, he gladly paid the fee to relax for the next handful of hours until they figured out what they’d do for the passengers. Viktor had come in two hours after he arrived, taking his hat off and tucking it under his arm as he chatted with the receptionist before making his way down the rows to settle his luggage against a wall and drop hard into a plush seat.

Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

He’d been eating a salad and missed his mouth with the fork twice before he realized he looked like an ass and had ranch dressing all over his chin. Wiping at his chin with the ridiculous blue cloth napkin the lounge offered, Yuuri ignored the possibility that a pair of insanely blue eyes were watching him with interest. 

They were.

Viktor’s scheduled flight, his usual when he did domestics, was delayed. The plane’s navigation system wouldn’t calibrate so they took it in to look at, delaying the boarding and take off at least four hours. There were several planes ahead of his and they were much more popular routes than this. Few wanted to fly from Detroit to Omaha compared to the Vegas and Orlando routes. He went to his favorite lounge in the K terminal, waved at Katie and signed in, and made to find his favorite seat. Which was occupied by the cutest Japanese man who poorly hid that he was watching Viktor walk across the room. There was a dribble of white just under his lips. Bless.

Instead, he sat nearby, tucking his suitcase close, draping his jacket on the arm of his chair, and sat, relaxing his muscles from the tense walk he’d had from security to the gate only to find out the bad news from the agents. He’d flown in from Denver to connect to his usual midwest routes and instead of flying to his shared apartment with his old college roommate Chris and his own extremely soft bed, Viktor found himself enraptured with the seemingly shy nibbles the man in his seat gave to romaine and cherry tomatoes. 

The chair he chose didn't have a table, so he moved. Next to Salad Boy. 

“What's on the menu for today?” he asked, setting his things down for the second time and watching as the other man stiffened for a moment before slowly looking up. 

Two blinks of cinnamon eyes and the tip of his tongue nervously flitting out to catch any wayward ranch, the man gulped as he answered. “Oh, they have a salad bar, some chicken masala, meats and cheeses, and vegetables. Nothing fancy.”

Viktor smiled. “Nonsense. That's better than some lounges I've been in. Let me grab a plate and we can pass the time together? I'm Viktor.” 

Yuuri stared at the hand held out at him for a moment before slipping his own in. 

“I'm Yuuri.”

“Be right back, Yuuri!”

Looking down at his half eaten salad, Yuuri twitched with nerves. A god of the skies, a man more dapper in his flight suit than Yuuri would be in _anything_ was talking to him? He was used to writing characters that looked like this man, like Viktor. He'd never had a man approach him like this, wanting to have conversation over lunch. Or was it a boredom meal? Salads were good anytime, right? 

Too soon Viktor was back, plates loaded with everything being offered before he disappeared for a round two. Yuuri stared at the piled plates. _Was that chocolate cake?_ Viktor was quickly back once more with two beers, handing one to Yuuri and instigating a toast. 

“To new friends! Happy to meet you, Yuuri!” 

He could only blink and blindly sip at his beer as Viktor sat and nibbled on some meats and then take a bite of chicken. 

A few more sips of beer and being convinced to go for more substantial food, Yuuri relaxed the more they talked. He'd had run ins with pilots in the past where they were curt, rude, and downright condescending. He'd also met some that were polite, yet distant. Viktor was none of these. Warm and open, he was kind and laughed at ridiculous things, smiled large and listened to Yuuri when he talked about traveling for cons, describing the atmosphere of the events. 

“Do you need another beer, Yuuri?” 

Looking down, he saw his bottle empty and their plates gone. In the distance he could see an airline employee clearing tables. Time had flown by and Yuuri internally winced at his cliche thought. 

“I shouldn't. My flight should hopefully be back on track soon. It's been a few hours. Something about it needing a little maintenance?”

Viktor smiled. “Katie and whoever might relieve her will have all the flight updates and will make announcements; don't worry, they won't let you miss your flight.”

So he had another beer. 

They moved to a more secluded area of the lounge, an alcove with a loveseat with a lamp. The area got very little of the natural light from the large windows across the room. Thigh to thigh, the chatted more. Casual touches lingered. Shoulders leaned on one another. It was Viktor's fingers, casually glancing along his inner thigh that connected the dots. Looking up, Yuuri could see his blue eyes had darkened, the light pink flush on his cheeks and nose he probably shared. 

 

Their first time was in an airport bathroom. The lounge bathroom, to be exact. _Viktor was adamant there was a difference after_. Yuuri never thought anyone could hold him up like that, but Viktor surprised him. Viktor was equally surprised at his talent with his tongue. They were both equally surprised when forty minutes after parting with exchanged numbers, Yuuri boarded his plan and saw Captain Viktor Nikiforov chatting with an attendant and greeting the passengers as they passed. Both their eyes were comically wide, mouths dropped. Yuuri only moved forward and ducked into the main cabin when the other passengers behind in complained. By the time he got to his seat, he had several texts. 

The texts continued the majority of the flight with Yuuri paying for the ridiculous wifi.

At the airport, they met at the Starbucks near the gate. 

Viktor strode up to Yuuri who was nursing a cup of tea waiting. Yuuri was barely able to lift his head before Viktor took his face in hand and planted his lips on his. 

* * *

 

Several weeks later, Yuuri posted a new fanfic about his OTP who met in an airport and fell in love. It reached 5000 hits in a few hours. His next story just so happen to coincide with the visit to New York City Viktor took him on when his routes were temporarily changed and if his characters found themselves enjoying blow jobs in a private box during a ballet not unlike he and his boyfriend… Well, art imitates real life. 

There was also his Christmas present to the fandom where the characters went on a skiing trip only for a winter storm to hit and keep them stranded for five days in their cabin with nothing but a fire and their bodies to keep them warm. The kinksters loved the play he incorporated. 

A year later when he wrote his OTP getting married at a Japanese shrine in the spring with a rain of cherry blossoms and staying at a traditional onsen for their honeymoon, it was met with someone critics who called it cliche. But when Viktor read it, he kissed Yuuri on the cheek and whispered his love. 

“You have a way with words. Makes me feel like I'm at the wedding again.” 

Yuuri shrugged. There were always haters, people who had to rain on the parade. “Thank you, Vitya. Ready to head out?” 

Viktor nodded. He'd shown Yuuri many cities and now, with some time on his hands, Yuuri was able to show him his world. An anime convention where he was giving a workshop on writing. And Yuuri didn't say it, but Viktor knew his husband wanted to show him off. Viktor was happy to preen and be arm candy for his equally gorgeous husband around his peers. 

“Let's head down. Afterwards, I'll show you the surprise I have for you,” Yuuri winked, walking past, pocketing a small remote as he grabbed his badge. 

Viktor smirked. He couldn't wait for Yuuri's next story. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope not only my giftee enjoyed this, but you all did as well! I have a bunch of other stories for Yuri on Ice you should check out!   
> I'm also in the nsfw volume of the Okaeri zine which is released this month and I am working in the Isekai au zine and Rope Burn, the shibari zine as well. Isekai preorders are in March and Rope Burn applications are open now.  
> I think I'll write out these two and their trips out, make this a series. I had to keep my gift rated T but these? Probably not, lol.


End file.
